games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias 'Toby' Sefton
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Tobias Sefton of the Greendown at Highloch and of Fourstone. It is a common name in the north pastures, named himself at a young age, commonly called Toby by nearly everyone, wanted to change his name to ‘Rook’ as protector and it sounded better, Tobias means ‘hill-born’ in lower Fhalain which is what he is and means ‘God is good’ in real life. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Being a human male, as''' '''Northern as possible for anyone in Tantus north. His eyes are large, wider setm a muddy brown color, framed in fair-red straight lashes that are short, with a larger turned down nose, thick and straight red eyebrows, high rosy cheeks, rough and ruddy thick lips, slightly crooked teeth, defined angled jaw, a generally pleasant face, a low widow`s peak with short unevenly cut flaming red hair, sharply pointed lynx ears that are spotted and tipped, freckles over his cheeks and arms, callused hands and scarred forearms from work, generally a square and strong frame, has more upper body to him than lower body, has more muscle and therefore weighs more than any of the others, muscled in the arms, chest and back, in shape in terms of strength but not a runner at all, sensitive hearing, allergic to certain trees in summer, probably considered mildly attractive, overall clean but scruffy, has very little stamina, walks in long deep strides, doesn`t think about his image, physical strength is his raw strength, physical weakness is his endurance, always worm rough multilayered clothes to fend off the mountain wind, has a rook branded into his shoulder, had right coiled arm guards at home that were stripped from him when he went to the factories, has unnaturally fast reflexes Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks Al’terran, a northern strain of it, and speaks Lower Fhalain which is still in the north. Has the gifting for languages, has a bit of an Irish accent in common that skips some sounds and rolls things together, his words flow and move up and down pleasantly, uses some Northernisms like ‘aye’, me (for my), and north slang. His curses are unfamiliar and rare, generally kind though not stiff polite Personality barely 15 at the time of the story, loves the color flaxen, fascinated with other countries he`ll never go to, spent his free time play brawling and chasing goats around, made up games for the younger ones, not artistic, fear of wolves, has interesting sleep rituals, wants to be an ambassador when he grows up, would like to see other places, likes a food thick goat stew, fights with fists More of a casual chatter, fairly innocent and naive, big dreamer, not too organized, has a high set of morals but questions them, extroverted, feeler, fairly selfless, has an easy-going sense of humour, wants to see the islands, not the best speaker without preparation, not the best leader, loved for his easy going kindness and generally caring attitude. He does maker a good listener, personality weakness is the fact he can be taken advantage of, fairly patient, always cheerful, only has a temper when friends are threatened, has a bland respectful view of authority, doesn`t hat hate factories as much as the others, of low social status, makes emotion decisions, has good communication with most people, pretends to be happy when not, sort of happy go lucky, bad long term memory, not always confident but tries, very very social, not really witty, easy to make laugh, a little less mature at times, deals with fear by talking, very trustworthy, not a lot of respect is given to him, he defaults to a cheerful mood, self controlled but not in talking or fighting, optimistic, annoyingly cheerful, happy-go-lucky Love languages: words, time, services, tough, gifts History Motivation Relationships He is born in the last month of the year 15,891 AT in the very north country barely within Tantus bounds, his father was an ironsmith of pure Northcountry decent, his mother a stout teacher and farm worker. They loved each other. Although Toby never officially knew his parents, he suspected. He has numerous siblings, of which he is the third eldest with an in-womb brother he knew as Patric. His family and siblings reside in Greendown. He got along well with his sibs. (Full siblings: Kid, Emir, Patric, Meed, Brook, Crest, Parents: Conleth and Helen, Paternal grandparents: Tobias and Umir, Maternal grandparents: Dereth and Kily). Has had many friends as a kid including his siblings and eight or so young ones called Talias, Lalric, Kulieth, Olive, Tough, Flame, Ayett, and Connar. Has a fairly easy going childhood, of low social class. Best friend at childhood was Connar, although good friends with all the escapees and closer to Kite, none are his best friends. He forms platonic affection for Kite, and a strange connection with Olivia. His first love was a young girl called lea but it was young and innocent. Key relationships are Kite and Timothy. Education and Vocation Works as all children in the north do first as goatherd, then at farm work, but was already accomplished ironsmith when he was taken, wanted a way out to different work (anything but farming) Went to school at Fourstone, the only school for miles, had a short attention span and learnt very little, partially literate, was good with language, left brained but scatter minded, education in the North isn`t the broadest Dance Location Only ever lived in Greendown at Highloch his entire life, knew nothing of the Powers, when moved to the Factories he thought it was natural, hasn`t seen anything of the world. Political Views Spirituality People in the Sesadi (the cougar god), and he is no exception praying for mercy, and small gestures, fearful of her wrath. Notable Possessions Board Magic Has a Power that defends his mind, but not always consciously. He`s known of it but not sure what to attribute it to. Doesn`t apply to story and isn`t very strong, fears the Pride magic. Flavour